Unavenged
by Hey Missy
Summary: Even the Queen can fall for a subject. Warning: Inaccurate facts may abound.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: thanks for stopping by. stopped watching this when i couldn't bare what was happening to jack. also i cannot stand emily's 'marysueism' anymore. therefore this is my story, you won't find the same stuff you watch on tv. **

As Victoria Grayson sinks into her luxurious bathtub her mind is filled with the events of the day. She shuts her eyes and as much as she tries the memories just won't go away.

Everything was developing perfectly well. That Declan boy was just about to accept the money, she could finally dismiss Charlotte's 'relationship' and call it a day. The kid would leave for good and her daughter could heal her broken heart in Paris. But then _he_ shows up.

"Declan, no! You're not getting that money. What did we just talk about last night? Values, brother!"

Victoria looks at him and just cannot believe it. "And who are you?" She retorts, slightly afraid of the answer. He looks straight back at her. Such a serious demeanor, such very serious blue eyes.

"Jack Porter, ma'am. I'm Declan's older brother and legal guardian. And I'm not about to comply to this...whatever is going on here. My brother loves your daughter Mrs. Grayson. You can't buy people's feelings like that. Not this time."

Victoria smirks. "I am sorry but this is private. Your brother and I have - - we have already come to terms about this _situation_. Right, Declan?" They both turn to the confused young man that observes in silence. "So?"

"I..." He looks at Jack and then at the brown envelope that Victoria is holding. "Come on, smart. This envelope can change your life, just take it!" She offers. "Enough, Mrs. Grayson. Go away!" Jack loses it. He puts himself right in front of her, protecting Declan from getting any closer.

She observes him. He is somewhat handsome - as much as she hates to admit. A blue collar, definitly not her cup of tea, but then again she likes strong, opinionated men. Not all can handle her.

Victoria keeps the envelope in her purse, puts back her expensive sunglasses on and mentions to leave. "We will talk, Declan. Some other day." The last three words spoken while she stares at Jack. He does not blink.

It is late, she is in bed. While her husband softly snores she keeps awake. Thinking. Victoria is not happy. She rereads the report she had done by her private eye when Charlotte started dating. There is little to nothing about the demanding brother. It is unsettling to her. As unsettling as those blue eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

"The bar is clo- -" Jack Porter is about to warn just as he turns to see the last person on Earth he could expect in the Stowaway.

Victoria Grayson is smiling as she walks to the counter where he stands on the other side. She sits on a tall stool right in front of him. "Not even for a glass of water?" She ponders while keeping her clutch handbag on the counter.

He inhales deeply before placing a glass and a small bottle of water on the counter. "What do you want?" She takes her time pouring the fresh, crystal water into the glass. "Don't you worry. I come in peace. We need to talk, actually."

Jack is not having it. "We have nothing to talk. Declan is not taking the money. End of story."

This will be harder than she thought, Victoria notes as she sips her water. She puts the glass down and looks at him. "I guess I have some thanking to do. I just learned my son Daniel worked here for a while." She scans the place. What a disgrace for the Graysons.

Jack observes her. She is good-looking of course. Flawless hair and makeup. Differently from the other day she keeps smiling. He does not like her. She is _too_ nice. And too beautiful.

"You mentioned the bar is closed. It is only three." She wonders. "It opens again at seven. Some workers come here for a quick shot after the night shift." Jack informs before going back to his task of wiping the counter. "Oh, interesting." Victoria mocks subtly. Peons can be so entertaining sometimes.

He waits patiently for her to finish the bottle so he can lock the door and take Sammy, his dog, for a walk. Only she doesn't. She keeps there, sipping almost in slow motion. "Mrs. Grayson, I- -" She points her perfectly manicured forefinger at him. "Victoria, call me Victoria...Jack."

"Well...Victoria...I think it is about time." He puts the keys on the counter as a hint. She is still holding the glass. "Listen Jack, I know we started off on a rough path but...I can show you, I can prove you wrong. I am not the heartless monster you may think I am. I am a mother. I care just as much as you do."

Jack frowns. "What- What is this all about? Why are you here? Declan is not breaking up with Charlotte. He loves her. You are wasting your time if you think - -"

Finally Victoria stands and walks to him. "I know, Jack. This may sound illogical, and in a way, it is. But you have to hear me. Charlotte does not belong here. Just as your brother doesn't belong in the Hamptons, in the Graysons. I am actually doing you a favor."

Her words cause him to scowl. So violently she starts fearing his reaction. "Get out of here. Now!" He yells pointing at the exit. "Jack, wait, no, I didn't mean it in that way, I - -" She grasps his arm, trying to calm him down but only ends up getting pulled against him. "You, bitch - -"

His mind is racing as his hands run down her body. He knows he needs to let her go. But he doesn't want to. Kissing her is just way better. She does not seem to bother either since she is eagerly responding.

Until _she_ decides it is enough.

Victoria shoves him away and runs to the door leaving him stiff, startled and alone. "Damn!" He growls.


	3. Chapter 3

It is the end of a long, wearing day. Emily Thorne shows up. Jack is happy to see her. He enjoys her company and all the childhood memories she always evokes.

He trusts her enough to tell about the surprise visit, cautiously omitting the ending part.

The images still reel back in his head. Just as he thought she was gone for good Victoria storms back, snatches her clutch bag from the counter and stomps away. "I am so, so sorry." Jack starts, combing back his hair with his hands, trying to find a reasonable explanation to his reaction.

"I was never here, this never happened. And if you attempt I will sue you for slander!" These are her last words before she vanishes away.

Emily takes a sip of her wine while patting Sammy on the head. She pays wide attention to any information she can get. "What was she doing here?" He takes a sip from his glass. "After Declan again. She just won't give up."

Emily inhales. "Be careful, Jack. She is dangerous," She takes another sip, strokes Sammy and continues "Sneaky as a snake in the grass."

Jack laughs out loud, slightly snorting his wine. If he had to choose an animal in comparison it would most likely be a fox. Still sneaky, yet sexier.

She chuckles too. "Stay clear of them. I nearly became part of the family, I know what I am saying. Crazy people." Emily concludes.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria Grayson is surgically scanning the table she has just set _à La Française. _She walks around it holding placing cards and studying the best arrangement possible. She is closely followed by _Frau _Gretel, her German maid, a woman she hired years ago on a whim.

Also following her is Carolyn Grayson, Conrad's sister, solely invited to act as a seat filler. But of course the woman is completely unaware. Charlotte walks in. "Mother, Declan just called, they will arrive in twenty minutes."

Victoria finishes her task and goes to her room. She helps her husband with his tie and then dusts off invisible lint on his shoulders. "I still cannot believe I complied to this - - complete nonsense!" He smiles, condescendingly. "Victoria, I thought we had it clarified already. If you can't beat them, then join them. I can't tell you how many times this has worked at meetings." She frowns. "Conrad, please. We are talking about our lineage here." He is not defeated just yet. "You are not looking at the big picture. He is leaving for college, eventually distance will make her feelings wear off. If any, he will do it himself. Trying to keep him away will only draw them closer."

"What if it does not happen? What if she grows fonder of him? What if they decide to get married? Good Lord, Conrad, a peon in the Graysons, can you imagine that?" She states in exasperation just before retouching her lipstick trying to brush the thought away.

A soft knock on the door is heard. "_Frau _Victoria, the guests have arrived." The maid informs from the other side of the closed door.

Victoria takes one last look at the full-figure mirror and then walks out to perform, once more, her favorite role, the perfect hostess.

She greets the visitors shaking their hands and then invites them to the living room. Carolyn is already there, sipping on her third martini for the day. Refreshers are offered so they have a polite excuse to start small talking before lunch is properly served.

Victoria rests back on her favorite Victorian armchair and observes. Declan is wearing a caramel colored suit, obviously suggested by Charlotte that is wearing a matching summer dress. He does look good though and Victoria mentally commends him with a B minus. Maybe if he had changed the shoes...Then she moves on to the brother, he is biting on his lower lip while patiently nodding to Carolyn's rants. She shifts in her chair as the recollection of their last encounter is still well vivid in her mind. Victoria shakes it off by concentrating on his apparel. He is wearing a suit jacket with jeans, a blue plaid shirt and a thin, black tie. She grants him a C plus just because he looks oddly dapper. In a way.

"Don't tell me you're the Porters from South California, do they still have that magnific vineyard?" Carolyn wonders just before finishing her drink with a loud slurp. Jack smiles, holding a chuckle. "Not even close, ma'am. We're from Montauk. Dock workers." She ignores his answer and goes on to holding his arm. "Such a looker you are, can't believe you don't have a wedding band on your hitch finger yet." Jack unclasps his hands as to say he is sorry for that. He is smirking, though.

Victoria decides she has had enough of her tipsy sister-in-law. She excuses herself and comes back a couple of minutes later announcing lunch is served.

They all head to the dining room and are seated in front of the placing cards. Jack is amused to see his name on one of them. It reads _Jack P._ printed out in a far-fetched golden font. He can't with the riches.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria is dismayed as she perceives her guests are well-mannered and are not embarassing themselves at the table. Little does she know her daughter spent an entire afternoon, from three to six, teaching the Porter boys about the proper way of unfolding a napkin and all about the silverware. She wanted _escargot_ but Charlotte harassed her to the point she had to settle with the trivial. Yet she did not give up on the lemon sorbet.

Jack appreciates the meal but still wishes he could be chugging down five beers and eating a hamburger.

They are standing in the atrium facing each other. He has his hands in his pockets and is slightly shuffling his right foot. He feels uneasy to be left alone with her again after all that took place between them the last time they met.

He looks away and eyes his brother in the distance kissing Charlotte and preparing to leave. Conrad is no where to be seen after his sister had one too many martinis and he had to help her before she puked in front of everyone. Victoria is still upset Daniel chose going to the beach with his girlfriend Ashley over showing up to the family gathering causing her to call Carolyn so there could be a perfect even number at the table.

"Thank you." She says in her soft spoken voice. He looks back at her surprised."For what?" She sighs. "For behaving." He frowns. "We're not cavemen, Victoria. We just don't live in your neighborhood..."

Victoria can see it coming. "Please, lets not ruin this special day. I am trying to redeem myself." He looks at his feet. "I am sorry about the other day...I don't usually behave like that. It's just- - You were bashing my family, I just wanted you to shut up." Her voice is still calm when she answers. "It is fine but do not try it again or I will shoot you." She is not smiling this time.

_Sneaky, crazy, dangerous._ Emily's words dance in his head as he handshakes her goodbye.

He walks to his car where his brother already awaits. Declan kisses his girlfriend, waves at Victoria and gets in the passenger seat. Jack has already loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. He can see Victoria from the rearview mirror looking at them while he maneuvers to leave the Grayson mansion.

"Thoughts?" Declan asks. "I think we should never see them again. Crazy people." Jack mutters. "Not Charlotte, of course." He completes seconds later.


	6. Chapter 6

"Redeem herself? Is that what she said?" Emily questions while scratching Sam's neck as the dog yawns.

"Her words, exactly." Jack states. They are sitting in the Stowaway, after another long day. He is tiresome and sleepy yet happy to share one last beer with the girl that has become his best friend in such a short span of time. "Hmm...Are you buying it?" He thinks for a while. "Don't no. She seems honest but..."

"But?" Emily perks her ears. "Too polished, may be hiding something. Only time will tell." He shrugs. She is not convinced yet. "Keep an eye on her." Emily advices.

Jack does not like the idea of having to bond with a woman who, not so long ago, was bribing his own brother and now is acting like the second coming of the Good Samaritan.

"I don't think keeping an eye on her will help any. She is used to getting her own way. Besides, she has money. Victoria is that kind of woman that thinks she can do whatever she pleases and never get caught. She can pull off just about anything."

Emily smiles. "You just described her to a tee. That's why I can't stress enough how much you should be careful." Jack takes a swig from his beer. "Declan should've never get involved with Charlotte. I should have warned him about those people from the Hamptons, they live in a world of their own." He regrets.

The girl tries to lighten up his mood by distracting his thoughts. "What about the Welcoming? What did they have for lunch?" He smirks. "It was...okay. But they eat dessert in the middle of the course. Awkward!" Emily chuckles. "What do you even mean?"

"Well, we started out with fish. Then when everyone was finished the maids come in, change the dishware and bring us lemon ice cream. Kinda watery but still good. Then when I thought we were done they change the dishware again and bring roast beef." She laughs out loud. "Oh Jack, that was not dessert, it was a palate cleanser, probably _sorbet._" He is frowning. "And what the hell is that?" Emily puts on a lecturing face to explain, "Something to clean your taste buds, so the next meal will taste different from the latter."

Jack throws his head back and covers his face with his left hand. He laughs out loud too. "Oh Lord, for a quick second there I thought we were being Punk'd, or something."

She follows his laughter until the two finally stop and catch themselves gazing into each others eyes. Sam is sleeping soundly at Emily's foot. The enviroment falls silent.

"Hey peeps!" Declan arrives and the silence is immediatly broken. "Guess this is my hint." She murmurs standing up.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte gets out of the car and runs toward her boyfriend that already awaits standing by his brother in front of the boat. Following behind, in a much slower pace, is Victoria. She is wearing a big hat, oversized sunglasses and a navy blue, floor length, summer dress. _Foxy bitch_, Jack thinks as she approaches the trio.

She looks at the boat, not the least impressed. "_The_ Amanda?" She reads, "What a peculiar name."

Declan chuckles while helping Charlotte aboard. "Don't even ask, Mrs. Grayson." She looks at Jack , he is blushing but doesn't utter a single word. He hops on the boat and offers his hand. She is all ladylike holding her dress while accepting his chivalry.

"Buckle up, y'all!" Declan jokes as Jack starts sailing to a calm spot in the ocean. He stops the boat and brings soft drinks to everyone. Victoria declines. She is still asking herself how could she even agree to Conrad's plan. "Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer", He drills from time to time. When Charlotte comes up with the idea they go sailing in Jack's boat Conrad thinks it is the perfect oportunity to prove his point.

Charlotte and Declan are running around the boat playing tag and closely followed by Sam. She has changed into her bikini while Declan is wearing boardshorts. Victoria has stripped to her swimsuit and is now sitting on the deck while applying sunscreen. Jack sits close to her, although from a secure distance, and is only happy she does not eject him from the boat. He tries to think of a subject, any subject, in order to start small talking and ease the gap but nothing comes to his mind. He looks away instead, beholding the sea.

The two teenagers take a swim leaving an upset Sam behind and an anxious Jack to worry. He doesn't want to be alone with her. "Can you please?" Victoria is handing him the sunscreen tube and mentioning to have it applied on her back. He clumsily obeys.

She is lying prone while resting her head on her folded arms. "Who is Amanda, Jack?" Victoria asks nonchalantly. He stops his task, does not say a word but goes back to rubbing her skin . She looks at him. "My apologies."

"She is...someone." Jack answers after a short while, his voice a mere choke. She smiles. "We all have our _someones,_" She concedes.

Charlotte and Declan are back on the boat. He is the first to notice the storm forming in the distance while covering his girlfriend with a towel. "Guess we chose the wrong day."

They all get into the small cabin and sit there waiting. "Why cannot we just sail away?" Victoria snaps. "It is not safe to sail in the middle of a storm." Declan didactically explains. She looks away pursing her lips very distressed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Victoria Grayson sunbathing on The Amanda? Picture or it didn't happen." Emily mocks. Jack rubs his eyes with the tip of his fingers, "I still can't believe it myself." Declan stops sweeping the bar and comes to join them at the table. "Yeah, and she didn't even freak when Jack touched her." They both look at Declan that is fast to explain, "While applying sunscreen on her back. Charlotte was swimming away so she couldn't do it."

"Is that so?" Emily questions Jack. "Declan, you haven't finished yet, half of the floor needs the broom." he observes, ignoring her. She takes it as a hint to leave.

As Emily walks out the door Declan puts the broom away and goes back to the table. "Why you're not dating already?" He looks at his brother and makes a face. "Me and Emily? What the hey, she's my best friend." Declan is not done yet. "Being friends never stopped you from dating. Case in point, Kyla." He sneers.

"Listen, me and Emily are not dating. End of story!" Jack huffs. Declan shrugs. "You need to get laid, stat!"

Jack slaps his brother on his arm, playfully. "Shut up and go back to work." The young man chuckles. "I just had this crazy idea." Jack is not sure if he wants to hear about it.

"What if you and Victoria...Heck, you were eye fucking each other on that boat - -" Declan is laughing his head off to the thought. Jack is not even amused. He stands up abruptly, causing the chair to screech on the floor. He grabs the broom and shoves it at his brother. "Finish your damn chore!"


	9. Chapter 9

Conrad is in his bed reading an online newspaper on his Ipad when Victoria walks in. Judging by the sound of her heels on the floor he knows she is not happy. "Look Conrad, look what _Frau_ Gretel found in Charlotte's waste bin." She pitches her voice a note higher than acceptable.

He looks up at his wife, she is holding a small packing. Victoria hands it to him, slightly quivering. "Know Now Pregnancy Test." he reads. Conrad takes off his reading glasses and puts them aside with his device. "I - - I don't know what to say right now."

Victoria is walking in circles, she has her left hand on her waist and the other over her forehead. "I am taking her trust fund, I am disinheriting her, I am taking her family name. If she wants to carry the peasant's spawn around then I wash my hands of it." She mutters to herself.

"Victoria, I think we should not assume things just now. It is just...an empty box. We don't know if- -" The man tries to calm his wife down. She loses it. "Conrad, she ruined our lives. We will be hooked to _those _people forever! We will be the laughing stock of the Hamptons for years to come. Are you even using the faculty of reason inside your mind?"

She sits on the edge of the bed. "We gave her a home, education, I taught her to play the piano, to set a French table. We even bought her a horse. And this is how she thanks us. I should never have had the baby..."

Conrad kneels in front of her and tries to embrace her but she shrugs him off. "Victoria, I know, I should never have presumed that business strategies would work in personal affairs...But we are still the Graysons, we will find a way out of this. We always do."

She looks into his eyes. "I told you we should have offered him double. Bring him over here, in our territory. He would become too intimidated to refuse." Victoria looks away, she has her lips pursed, "I swear Conrad, we will have her falling down the stairs, I don't know how yet, but it will happen. Even if I have to do it myself."

He stands up and stares at her, revolted. "What a horrible thing to say, Victoria. It is still our daughter we are talking about."

"She will never be _our _daughter, Conrad, and you know it as much as I do." She sibilates.

They are both quiet for a while until she finally breaks the silence. "I did things your way and _this_ – she holds up the small box – is what happened. We are now doing it my way. They are getting married...as soon as possible," she announces.

"Victoria..."


	10. Chapter 10

He is sitting in the room but is not really there. His mind is far away, sailing, and he wishes his soul could follow. If he tries hard enough maybe he can be able to smell the sea spray...The man keeps reading in his monotone voice but he does not pay attention in whatever he has to say. He's disgusted to the core. He has a copy in front of him of every single word that is being read but he hardly looks at the papers. They are discussing the future of two people that don't even acknowledge the word. Even worse, discussing the fate of an unborn.

She is there too. Sitting right in front of him placing a check on each item the man reads with a pen that probably cost more than his car. She has a serene semblant and smiles whenever the baby – that doesn't even have a name yet! - is mentioned.

Finally the man pipes down. If all goes well in five years his little brother will be five million dollars richer, will not have to pay child support, in case they get a divorce, won't need a mortgage, because his father-in-law-to-be bought them a starter house, and he just landed a new job at Grayson Global.

He heads to the door, ignoring the people in the room. "Jack." He doesn't want to look at her. "You left your copy." Victoria warns. He keeps the file folder under his arm and goes after Declan.

He finds the young, enamoured couple in the next room, necking on each other and completely unaware of what was discussed just moments ago. "We must leave." His voice is emotionless and he is not caring to sound affable. "I'll call you." Declan murmurs before placing one last kiss on his bride-to-be.

"What does_ coram non judice_ mean?" Declan asks all excited. "Dunno." Jack grunts. The two are quiet for the rest of the trip.

They arrive in Montauk as nightfall approaches. Jack puts Sam's leash on and takes him for a walk at the dock. He stops and shuts his eyes, inhaling the sea air, trying to put his thoughts in order. He is soon distracted by his phone, it is Emily asking him about his whereabouts and if she can join in. He smiles and texts her back. _I'm at the Amanda. Come._ She arrives in no time.

"What gives?" She asks softly. "Declan just sold his soul this afternoon. After all me and my dad tried to teach him... They will eat him alive and there is nothing I can do. I'm a loser."

She hugs Jack and soothes him. "You're no loser, Jack. Besides my father you're the most kind, sweet and loyal man I have ever known. In fact I- -"

"What the f- - Sam!" He gently draws her away and yells at the dog that just cut loose from his leash and is now looking for tourists to run after and sniff their feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Victoria is in her office checking how Grayson Global is doing in the stock market when a soft knock is heard on the other side of the door. "In!" she answers not shifting her eyes from her Ipad. It is _Frau_ Gretel. "Mr. Porter is at the door and wishes to see you, _Frau_ Victoria." She looks at her maid, surprised. "Declan is here?" The woman shakes her head. "_Der _other one."

Victoria places the device on the desk and gives her servant instructions to let him in after five minutes. As soon as _Frau_ Gretel leaves she opens a drawer in her desk and produces a small jewel box where she keeps a lipstick, a small mirror and a comb. She retouches her lipstick and pinches her cheeks until they are pink and healthy-looking, an old trick she learned through her grandmother.

She is standing behind her desk when he walks in. She smiles and offers her hand. "What a pleasant surprise. Please, take a seat."

Victoria sits down after him, they are now facing each other. "Don't tell me you came to help plan the wedding. We already have a wedding planner." She jokes. He is not smiling.

"I failed. As a brother, as a guardian, as a man. You were right all the time, Victoria. Declan and Charlotte should never have happened. I can see it now." She smiles and looks down, feigning modesty. He wants to wipe the smugness off her face with his bare hands.

"Well Jack, that is very remarkable on your part. But I don't see why you are concluding all this now, less than a week from the ceremony. And after the prenuptial has already been signed and..." He leans in, placing his hands on the desktop. "That's why I'm here. To call off this mess. You know you can do it, just...cancel everything. Sleep on it, if you have to. Declan will not abandon his baby, I give you my word he will be the best father ever known. He is going to college after the baby is b- -"

"I am sorry but, what is done is done. The invitations have been sent already. Conrad's relatives are coming from Canada. I, myself, have invited a few friends in Europe, we cannot um, call things off like that. Besides, as I said, we hired a wedding planner, not to mention the Vera Wang and - -" He frowns, interrupting her. "The what?"

Victoria combs an invisible strand of hair off her forehead. "The wedding dress, Jack. Me and Conrad have invested a lot of money in this event. There is no way we are stopping now." He feels the blood stirring in his veins. Jack stands up and slams the desk with his clenched fists. He is inhaling deeply, his nostrils flaring. "Why are you doing this to them? What did my brother even do to you?" She looks away. "I am sorry."

Jack walks to her in three large steps. He yanks her off her chair and pulls her close. "I loathe you, Mrs. Grayson!" he growls into her ear. "Let go of me!" she hisses. He drops her, causing Victoria to fall back, unbalanced.

He leaves, closing the door behind with a loud bang. She grabs her phone and is about to hit the speed dial button that calls security. But she stops and puts the phone down.

Not far from there a distraught Jack is punching the steering wheel of his car, hating himself for not being able to control his temper. She always gets him. It has to stop, he does not want to hurt her anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack is contemplating if he should or should not attend Declan's wedding. Meeting people he does not want to makes him feel vexed and afflicted. And after all Declan made him go through...But then again, it is his little brother, all in all he still abides to his father's last wish.

He takes Emily as his date and she is all giddy because they are holding hands in public and he keeps telling her how cute she looks in her purple dress. Also, she is not afraid of being expelled by Victoria, Charlotte invited her personally, insisting she attended. It is a win-win situation, in Emily's book, and she is rejoicing.

They arrive less than ten minutes before the ceremony is scheduled to start and Jack couldn't care less about being late. Victoria, on the other hand, is fretting about everything and everyone.

She has already started her vile plan at the expense of the two making her daughter's white wedding disastrous by wearing a strapless dress that is an inch away from a wardrobe malfunction and adding to that her hair is in an updo so she can expose even more skin. Not one male guest refuted feasting their eyes on her cleavage. She is obviously showing herself off and loving all the attention.

Not everything is fun and games though. Victoria walks to Jack as soon as she sees him positioning himself at the altar as the best man. "Where is your bow tie?" she sibilates, keeping her back to the guests so they won't see her scowling at him. "I couldn't put it on." he shrugs. "Did you bring it?" She questions. He sticks his hand in his pocket producing the black strip. Victoria takes it from his hand and ties it on his neck in less than fifteen seconds. "And what is that on your face? Did you not get the memo?" she growls. Victoria demanded that all male adults attending should shave twice so they don't have a five o'clock shadow in the pictures. The only man allowed not to shave was her son Daniel, who, in his loving mother's eyes, could never do wrong.

Emily is sitting in the front row, covering her lips with her clutch bag, giggling away. Jack is acting obnoxious and she knows how much Victoria despises bad, lousy behavior and how she is holding herself not to slap him right in front of everyone.

The string quartet starts the Wedding March announcing the bride has arrived. Victoria is only happy her belly is not showing yet, she would be mortified if the neighbors found out. She had her daughter's size six figure fit in a size four just to be safe. Charlotte looks adorable in her simple, white dress, but Victoria is striking in her red ball gown and she knows it.

After the ceremony ends they all walk to the lavish reception set in Victoria's huge backyard. There the newlyweds open the dance floor, now as a married couple.

A few pictures are taken and then Conrad excuses himself and walks back to the mansion. Victoria observes him and is about to follow when she is distracted by the wedding planner, Madame Cèline. "_Madame_ _Victoriah_," she calls in her strong French accent, "you must dance _avec_ Mr. _Porteir_". She looks back at the older woman. "I have already waltzed with Declan, recheck your list." The woman looks at her small notepad. "_Non, non_. _Monsieur_ _Jaque Porteir_. It is part of the _formalité_, you must- -" Victoria does her best to shake the woman off. "I will do it later. I have a few guests to greet now." she lies. "_Non, non madame_. It is important. The _photographie_ must be taken, the wedding album will be incomplete." Victoria gives in. "Call him." She can burn the picture later.

Jack is not happy either. He pulls her to the dance floor and starts twirling around. The string quartet is playing Moon River, Jack is not following, just aimlessly twirling faster and faster. "Stop it!" she grumbles through gritted teeth. He ignores her.

Not surprisingly enough it is Emily who saves Victoria from complete public humiliation. "My turn now. You promised me, Jack."

When he finally lets her go Daniel is there to rescue his mother. "May I have the honor?" She falls into his arms. "Take me away from here or I will shred him with my nails." she whispers.

"Hey, where did you learn your dancing skills? Have you been watching Dancing With The Stars?" Emily mocks. Jack laughs.

The sun lazily goes down behind the far hills hinting the guests should leave. One by one they walk away. A few younger ones stay a little longer forming a small group, most of them are from Montauk. Declan is telling some dirty joke and they all respond laughing out loud. Victoria observes them from a far distance. Jack has untied his bow tie and has it hanging on his neck. Admittedly, after Conrad and Daniel, he is the most handsome man attending and she hates herself for thinking so. Emily has a hand resting on his shoulder and laughs whenever he laughs. The little slut is all over him, although he does not pay her much attention. Victoria keeps observing, she is anticipating the moment they will start slapping their knees, singing bad country songs and passing around a bottle of moonshine.

Jack finishes his last beer for the day and excuses himself to Emily. "I need to go somewhere." She smiles. "Take your time, I will be waiting in the car."

As he reaches the big house he amuses himself thinking how funny it would be if Victoria allowed Porta Potties in her garden. There are a few servants busying themselves around. They don't seem to care about his presence. He approaches a server and asks him where is the restroom. The man politely indicates a door down a long corridor.

Jack is washing his hands when the door opens. He instantly regrets not having the time to lock it. "I'm in here," he informs. "I know." It is Victoria. She closes the door quietly and leans against it. She has her hands behind her back. For all he knows she could be hiding a gun. Or a knife. The thought creeps him out. "I call a truce." She is smiling, that Cheshire Cat smile that always makes him fear what may come. "And I want out."

Victoria locks the door and places the small, golden key between the cleft formed by her low-cut dress. "We are family now. Why don't we behave like one?" Her voice is soft, he expects the worst. "Please, give me the key. I will walk away and we will never have to talk to each other again." His voice is calm, the tone complacent. She looks down at where the key safely rests and then back at him. "Family members don't walk out on each other, Jack. They stay and listen to what the other has to say." He huffs. "What do you want?"

"Civility. I am willing to start. Are you?" His phone goes off, stopping him from giving her an answer. It is Emily texting him. "I have to go. They are waiting for me." Victoria sneers. "Your _girlfriend_?" He looks straight at her. It is weird to hear her assuming Emily is his girlfriend when nothing could be further than the truth. "Listen, Victoria, you are not being reasonable. My friends are waiting for me. They will come after me if I don't show up in a couple of minutes. What are you telling Daniel if he finds you locked alone in here with me?" Much to his surprise she does not look worried about what they may think. Or what will happen. He steps closer to the door, risking his well-being. Jack is tempted to snatch the key from her and run but it just does not sound right. He feels trapped.

"Kiss me, Jack." She has one hand caressing his nape, the other palming his chest. "I don't want to be shot." He softens, inches away from her lips. She grins. "Don't make me ask twice."


	13. Chapter 13

Emily wants to talk about the reception but Jack is not interested. He honestly hates gossip and cannot understand why people waste time with such subject when they could be on to higher stuff. Like sex.

Jack feigns a yawn and turns away in the passenger seat obliging Emily to pay attention back on the road ahead. She will have to find someone else to comment on Charlotte's stunning Vera Wang. His mind is still in the Hamptons, thinking of her and what took place...

At last their tongues meet again. Wet, intense and passionately lewd. He deepens the kiss as he feels her wanting more and more. He wants it, just as much. His phone goes off bringing him back to Earth. He pulls away, reluctantly. "I really, really- -" His heart is racing in his chest. She draws the key back from its safe den, he wishes he was that key, it is warm in his hand when he puts it in the keyhole. He is trying to unlock the door at the same time he keeps placing small pecks on her moist lips. Finally he manages to open it. He leans, expecting one last peck, she holds his chin instead, tenderly nibbles on his lower lip and then licks it running the tip of her tongue over. It is enough. He wants to rip her dress off, bend her over and hell knows what else will happen.

A spark of reason hits him, though. He holds her close, her skin is soft and her scent is appealing, he wants to ask to see her again but the likelihood of having her agreeing is painfully null. Better to walk away, while he still can walk.

Jack's pants have grown unbearably tight. He shifts in his seat and thinks of something that will distract him from the throbbing ache. Nothing does.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been a week and the memories are still clinging. He thinks of her all the time, as much as he does not want to. The thought comes up, he throws it back, it comes with even more force than the last time, like a boomerang in his head. And now that Declan is gone things are worse. He feels lonely and finds it hard to cope not having his little brother around anymore. At least the brat always had him distracted with all his trouble.

Jack's phone goes off awakening him from his snoring sleep. He does not want to bother but then again only an emergency would call at one in the morning. The light of the cell phone in the pitch-dark hurts his eyes as he checks the caller ID. "Declan, hey!" he greets in a whisper, his voice hoarse. He is crying, sending Jack to an instant state of alertness. "What- - what is wrong? What happened?" It takes his brother a while until he manages to talk between the sobs. "The baby, I _killed_ the baby-, it was horrible, there was blood everywhere. I thought she would die too, I - - I want to die." Jack rubs his eyes, he tries to understand whilst keeping his calm, he glues the device to his ear, he wants to do something although helpless. "Declan, you know - - you must know I am here, I am - - I am with you, I have your back, I have it now, whatever happens, I am- - we are one..." The sobs grow louder, Jack is squeezing his eyes to the point of seeing small white dots dancing around in the air.

He wants to know what is going on at the same time he does not want to ask and learn the awful truth, he keeps quiet. Declan starts again. "We went swimming, the tide was high but we were so clueless, a wave hit us, I lost her hand, I couldn't hold her, her body floated away, it was so fast, she hit a rock, the next thing I see is blood, she was screaming, I- - I killed our baby, Jack, if I- - just had held her tighter..."

"Come back to the US, just come now." He refuses to think, rationalize. "She's in ICU. We are leaving in two days." Declan informs, his voice strangled.

As soon as the call ends Jack leans back still holding the phone as he covers his eyes with his arm. Declan had a dream of visiting Mexico, and going to Cabo on honeymoon with the girl he loves was as beautiful as his dream could get. Now he is coming back facing a vivid nightmare.

_**Merci Eric ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

"We must be strong, for them." Victoria always knows what to say, even when she is being obvious. She holds his hand, a gentle gesture on her part. Yet, as much as he appreciates her concern, this is not what he wants.

The trip to the airport is long and boring. They sit quietly, side by side in one of her many cars, transported by her _chauffeur_ to fetch the young couple that has just gone through some very serious drama and that he is sure will take them a long time to get over but all he can think right now is how he wishes her hand would go further and hold some other body part of his. He withdraws his hand from hers, like he has just been stung, and looks away, disgusted with himself. It is sickening.

"I am sorry."she utters. He is sorry too. Sorry he can't hold her again, like they did the last time, sorry he can't kiss her, sorry he can't run his greedy hands under her crisply-pressed dress. Definitely he is more sorry than her.

They finally catch them walking past the arrival's glass door. Declan is sad, evidently, but Charlotte has morphed into a shadow of the blossoming girl she once was. She has her hair up in a messy bun, no makeup on and is wearing a mismatched track suit combined with flip flops. Her left hand is wrapped in a bandage and there are a few bruises on the side of her face. Victoria rests a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I will take care of you." is all she says as they leave the airport. The brothers follow behind, the _chauffeur_ helps them with the luggage.

As promised Victoria does take care of Charlotte. First, she escorts her daughter to the family doctor, then she has her staying in bed for an entire week and has _Frau_ Gretel bringing her chicken soup every now and then, although the young woman hates it, until she is completely restored.


	16. Chapter 16

To distract Charlotte from her fate Victoria helps to throw a housewarming party for the new house. She only wishes her daughter had her hostess skills. Charlotte doesn't. It is a very informal gathering, they are drinking beer instead of champagne, and having a barbecue instead of a fancy lunch. "Our baby is a grown woman now, let her be." Conrad warns, softly pulling Victoria aside. She is sullen but does not say a word.

Jack should have known a starter home in the Hamptons' suburb is still a house in the Hamptons. The place is huge and he is guessing it will take at least a decade to tour it entirely. "Would you like me to show you around?" Jack is looking up the stairs when she appears from nowhere. He accepts her hospitality but feels slightly constrained having Victoria close after so long.

She starts from the upper side of the house, there are at least five rooms there and he has already lost count by the third. She opens a door and smiles, knowingly. It is the bathroom. There is no time for mischief thoughts though because she is already walking to the next room.

It is a smaller – in comparison to the others – room. It is also strangely empty. Jack finds it weird until she explains in her soft spoken voice, "This was supposed to be the baby's room. I had planned a painting on that wall. Maybe a forest or a beach." Victoria indicates a white wall on her right. It is like a big, blank canvas. Jack can picture her having these things done. So becoming.

He walks to the window and looks outside, it has a view to the backyard from where the swimming pool can be seen, shaped to resemble a small lake. Rich people have ideas for damn everything.

Victoria rests a hand on the window stool while rubbing the back of her neck with the other. "I feel so tired, taking care of Charlotte stressed me out more than I thought." Declan did comment about how much Victoria was dedicated to heal her convalescent daughter, he will give her that.

"Are you doing something tomorrow? Can we go sailing? I really need to distract from...all that has been going on lately." He thinks for a while, the next day is Monday and he does have a few things to be fixed on the Amanda but she looks so sincere and true and frail and beautiful... Jack does not think further. "Yes, we can leave before noon."


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n The chapter is GRAPHIC, – depending on what you call graphic - hence the M rating, obviously. not the most outrageous thing I have read around here but defo leaves little to the imagination, so if you are not into this stuff I respectfully suggest you skip this chapter, it will not * screw * (no pun intended) the storyline :) **

The bright sun confirms it is a perfect day to go sailing. The boat sails along in the calm, dark water until Jack brings it to a halt, far from the coast, enough for some restful privacy.

Victoria holds onto the steel bar and closes her eyes as she feels the soft breeze ruffling through her hair. Jack embraces her from behind yet keeping a safe distance in case she turns around and claws his face. She does not. Instead, Victoria keeps there in a silent invitation for him to come hither. "The North is there, and the Hamptons must be..." he searches with his finger pointed out to the vast sea, "there!" She looks at the place where his finger points. "It is not! I cannot see my house from here and the real estate agent assured me it could be seen from the moon." she giggles. "Maybe, if you squint a little, I think I see a white dot..." She looks at him. He is making some funny faces while squinting, so captivating, "Stop, now!" Victoria laughs, delighted. "I can't, the wind blew my eyes like this." he jokes still squinting.

She curls her thin arms around his neck. "How have you been, Jack?" He embraces her waist and pulls her nearer. "Better now." She smiles as he inhales deeply into the curve of her neck. He gazes back at her. More than inevitable, the kiss is expected, wanted, needed.

He runs his hands down her back and up again, he reaches her left shoulder and pulls her dress aside kissing the supple skin, he goes further and pulls on the fabric exposing her breast. When she does not protest he kneads on it while motioning with his tongue in her mouth all he wants to do with her.

Victoria has her hands resting on his strong chest. She caresses him, slowly leading her hands to his waist, causing goosebumps to his warm skin. She does not stop there, sliding her hands to the sides of his thighs, reaching to the middle of his legs where he cannot hide the desire he feels for her. He inhales as she boldly cups the mount on his fly while appreciating the touch.

A teasing smile dances over her lips as she shoves him against the cabin wall, he holds onto the sides of the roof, anticipating her moves. Just as he suspected she kneels and unbuckles his belt with her disconcerting expertise fingers. She yanks his jeans down bringing his boxers altogether, she holds onto the throbbing shaft, it is warm in her right hand as she prepares to slide the tip over her soft, moist tongue. Victoria sucks once on the flaming rod and then goes back to work on the tip again, delicately lapping on it and with such demureness it could be done at one of her many tea parties and people would still praise her for being a true class act.

"Stop!" Jack cries, knowing what will happen if she licks any further, it will be so embarrassing he doesn't even want to think of the possibility.

Victoria respects his plead and lies back on the deck, she has her arms laid above her body and her legs elegantly crossed. "Ravish me!" she demands. Jack kneels by her side, taking his plaid shirt off, he strips her from her dress revealing a well-toned body that would give any girl in her twenties a run for their money.

He is about to lie on top of her when he stops and searches for his wallet in the back pocket of his disposed pants. He smiles as he withdraws the small package, to think it was his brother who always advised him to carry a condom along because you never know...He pulls the rubber on and is quite proud when he notices she is impressed by his quick, skilled fingers.

The moment has come, it has been so long since he wanted this, it is like an ethereal dream coming to life, he spreads her legs gently apart and takes one last breath, in case she still says no - he would die if she did. He enters her, slides inside stretching her walls so smoothly like he belongs there. He looks into her eyes as they kiss. She holds onto his shoulders, embraces his waist with her legs, giving him full access.

It is not gentle love-making, though. It is raw, desperate and erratic. "Deeper, deeper." she moans as he thrusts into her fast, faster, his heaves following the motion of his body.

The boat softly rocks as they come back crash-landing from heaven.


	18. Chapter 18

Because they don't know any better Jack and Victoria become lovers. In fact, it is so easy they keep wondering why they didn't start before.

Jack is a single man, with a lot of free hours in his hands and, now that his little brother is gone, has an entire house for himself. As for Victoria, there are always "tea parties" and "charities" to attend and if she is the "Queen" of the Hamptons, in Montauk she is just another one of the many eccentric tourists that abound each year in summer, looking for some low-key fun blending in with the locals at the dockside. Adding to that, Conrad has been on a lot of business trips lately, Daniel is busy trying to figure Grayson Global and Charlotte has her own house to take care of. They have all the time they could ask for and more.

But mostly they spend the afternoons in his bed, fucking, acting silly to each other and eating his favorite "food" in the world, ice cream. Sometimes they hang around the Stowaway for a change. He will never look at the pool table the same way again.

Jack visits Declan at Grayson Global one afternoon. Not long ago he was sweeping the Stowaway, now he has his own office – with his name on the door!, his own secretary and his own Ipad. He walks around in a suit, holding the device under his arm, talking to Charlotte on the phone and smiling at everyone he sees, making a _back at you_ face. He looks like a dummy.

"So, what is your new job about ?" Declan thinks for a while. "Basically, nothing. I arrive at nine and leave at five. Twice a week my secretary...hey, did you check that ass? Anyways, she calls me for some meetings with all the guys, we go to this big room, with this big table, I just have to sit there pretending I'm paying attention. Not bad for how much I get paid." Jack holds a sigh. "Are you happy, bro?" Declan opens a wide smile. "Hell yeah, man! Charlotte was upset for some time and didn't even want me near her but now...We want another baby, so we've been training every night! We call it the Baby Olympics." Jack covers his face with his hand. "Too much info there!"

Declan's phone goes off. It is the alarm clock. "Eh, timeey to goeey!" he chimes. They walk out of the office the same time Conrad is passing by. "Oh, hello there. Jack, right?" The two men shake hands but Jack draws his immediately when he remembers all he has been doing to the older man's wife. He feels filthy.


	19. Chapter 19

Victoria sits in her office looking at her cell phone. It has been a week or so, nine days to be precise, and he has not answered one single message. She has called – thrice! - which is absurd and a total record coming from her, and _still_ no answer, no nothing. Nobody – absolutely nobody! - strands Victoria Grayson and gets away with it. She is not content and will make it be known.

She ponders over the possibilities while rechecking all the twenty six messages sent, including the unanswered phone calls. Of course nothing serious happened, meaning he is still alive, or Charlotte would already have called whining about her dear brother-in-law. She could ask her private eye to help but he would find out about her and Jack and it would be extremely embarrassing, even for her.

There is only one way out, that is going there, looking in his eyes, and facing the truth, whatever it may be. Victoria walks to her room, takes a long shower, dashes her body in her finest perfume, dresses to the nines, puts on perfectly skilled makeup and finally leaves the house. She is driving her own car. _Frau _Gretel observes as her Mistress drives away. _Erbarme dich, mein Gott._

The two drunks sitting in the corner wolf-whistle as they see the beautiful woman strutting in. Victoria ignores them and walks straight to the counter where he stands behind. "Quiet!" Jack orders at the two men that immediately obey.

"Well, I suppose you have something to say." Jack is wearing the gray sweater she gifted him three weeks ago, which is a good sign. Or maybe it is just laundry day. He steps back from the counter. "Victoria, I can't - - I have a lot to say but...I can't talk to you right now."

She is not taking it. "But we have to." He looks down, like he always does when he is shy or nervous, and then back at her. "I promise I will, just not today, not now..." Victoria inhales, her lips are pursed. "Who is _she_, Jack? Is it...Emily_?"_ She is expecting any answer and preparing for it. From all the lovers she has had in the past Jack is the one she will miss most.

"It is not a she, it's a _he_, actually." Victoria dramatically rests a hand on her chest. Her eyes widen. "Jack Porter, are you...are you _gay_?" The last word comes out in a whisper.


	20. Chapter 20

A soft cry is heard at the back of the bar. Jack turns and runs after the sound. Victoria follows him. The room is small and has obviously been adapted to fit the cradle and a small table to change the diapers. Jack puts the pacifier back into the baby's mouth. "What - - who is this baby?" Victoria asks, genuinely surprised.

Jack caresses the boy's little tummy. "Mine, Victoria, the baby is mine." He states in a low voice, not to scare the baby. "What? How...Did you adopt or..." Victoria is still searching for words. The baby spits the pacifier and starts to cry, Jack puts it back but the bundle spits it again and cries even louder. Jack takes him in his arms and tries to soothe the demanding creature that does not stop and is now screaming at the top of his lungs. "Jack, this baby needs to be fed!" Victoria announces, with full knowledge of the facts.

He manages to usher the drunk men out, locks the door and goes back to feed his son's baby formula while Victoria helps with the bottle. They sit facing each other as the baby happily guzzles down his food in his daddy's attentive arms.

"I don't know where to start." Jack looks at his son. "How about where is the mother?" Victoria sips on her water and waits patiently for the answer. "I - - I was married some time ago...to this woman named Amanda." She sits back. "Oh, _that _Amanda." He purses his lips. "Yes, _the _Amanda from the boat. Well, we were happy for a while, then she left suddenly. I kept calling her phone but she never answered. A couple of months later the divorce papers arrived in the mail. No letter, no explanation whatsoever, nothing. I signed the papers, reluctantly. Emily advised me to do so. Then, about six months later, Amanda comes back, completely out of the blue, she says she has something important to tell me. She texts me and tells me to meet at the boat after-hours. I go there, it is dark, and find her dead, she had been shot." His voice comes out strangled.

"I am sorry," Victoria utters, "But what happened? Who did it and why?" It takes him a while to answer. "This man, Nate Ryan, the police investigated, he was Amanda's lover. Then these days an adoption agent from New York called me, she said Amanda had a baby boy, it could be Nate's, but it could be mine too. They needed a paternity test to be sure what would be done of the kid since my ex-wife had no family. Well, to make a long story short, I went to New York, had the test done and...here's the result. Carl David Porter is my boy, and only mine now." He smiles. "I am sorry I didn't call, I was so...flabbergasted about everything."

Victoria smiles back. "How many diapers do you have in stock?"


	21. Chapter 21

**To those still following, sorry this took so long.**

**A/N this chapter contains a subject that may be offending to some. Discretion is advised.**

Jack jumps from the bed. "I forgot the front door open." When he comes back he hears a soft cry but when he enters the room the place is silent. Victoria is holding his baby, she wears a white embroidered shirt and is the personification of motherhood. "The pacifier fell off his mouth, I put it back." she smiles.

He lies by her side in bed, kissing his son gently and then placing a kiss on her temple. "What would you do if someone took your baby away? What would you do, Jack?" He stops for a while. "I can't even imagine that happening. I would...I dunno, I'd kill whomever did it."

She looks at baby Charlie that sleeps peacefully in her arms. "I know what I would do. I would cry endlessly for an entire month or maybe even more. It happened to me, Jack. They took my little baby away. A part of me died that day." Jack looks at her, slightly confused. "Daniel...?"

"No. You probably think I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth, right? Everybody does. But I am a true New Jersey girl, born and bred. Yep, I was working class, just like you and all the dockers in Montauk. I was very young and pretty and full of candy coated dreams at the time. We had these neighbors, they were missionaries. They thought I could do so much better so they took me to Paris, I was only eighteen and living the dream. They found me a job as an Au Pair. A very interesting family, they had been filthy rich in the past but lost almost everything through gambling. They had three lovely kids and the _Madame_ was very kind, she taught me all I know. From speaking French with the perfect Parisian accent to setting a banquet for a king."

He listens carefully as she goes on. "Then one day I am walking back home from a party, it is late and a guest I don't really know offers to escort me. I was so naive, I accept his courtesy. It starts raining, the streets are empty, he pushes me into an alley, I yell but of course no one hears me. He raped me. I screamed and fought and cried but it was useless. He attempts to strangle my neck and leaves me there to die in the dirty alley but I manage to get home. The apartment is silent. I go straight to the bath and spend an hour trying to scrub off the taint from my soul. The next day I am so depressed I cannot even get out of bed. I lie to them and say I am homesick. They let me go reluctantly, I am sad too but I just want to run away as far as I can from that city and all the terrible memories. Two months later I am at home in New Jersey and find out I am pregnant. I go to a doctor, I ask him to get rid of the spawn. He is a Catholic though, he convinces me to keep the baby and put it up to adoption. I never saw my baby's face, never breastfed. All I know is that he is somewhere taken care by a good family. This is why I wanted the best for Charlotte, I was so afraid she ended up abandoned like me, at such a young age. I guess I was...projecting things in my head."

When she finishes Jack is silent. She does her crying in his loving arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Frustrated is a word that pretty much sums up what he has been feeling lately. Sure enough he takes whatever he can get but still. He wants more. He wants to show her around. He wants everyone in Montauk to see his beautiful girlfriend although she is not more than a lover right now.

He wishes he could talk about it more openly but it is hard to find someone he can truly trust, given the circumstances. Sam is not interested if it isn't a bone or a walk at the beach and Declan would be grossed out to learn his own brother has been banging his mother-in-law.

His natural choice is Emily. He knows how much she hates _Vic_ with a certain passion, even, but they are still friends and he trusts her enough to open up his heart.

"You are kidding me, right?" He looks at his feet. "No." She looks around in the hopes it is some bad played prank. It is not. "You and..." Emily has to inhale deeply before uttering the name, "Victoria?" He is still looking away. "Yes. We have...been seeing each other for a while now. I- -"

Emily stands up, she has baby Charlie in her arms, walks around the Stowaway, she does not make an effort to hide her perplexity. "I can't- - Jack, how could you do this to _me_?" He looks back at her. "What do you mean doing this to you? I just confessed my dirty little secret. I was expecting some sympathy."

"What did she promise you? Renovating the bar? A new motor for the boat? What?" Her voice is demanding, Jack feels intimidated by her tone. "Nothing Emily. We just - - we like to be around each other." He is honestly regretting having opened up with her. He should have known better she would not take it easy.

"What do you even see in her? A married woman, older than you..." Emily pushes further. He could spend forever and a day talking about her but he chooses to resume it the best way, "Well, she is kind and caring." A loud laugh echoes through the bar. Charlie yawns, threatening to wake up. "Victoria Grayson, kind and caring? Are we even talking about the same person here? She's despicable, Jack. Despicable!"

Sam is lying down looking very upset. He hates to see his two favorite people in the world fighting over something he is not sure he even knows what it is. Jack is upset too. "It is clear to me you've gotten over Daniel a long time ago but why are you still hanging on to Victoria? Why hate her so much?"

She looks away and finally back at him, trying to dodge from the question. "I just can't believe what I've just heard. So much for a booty call."

He draws the baby from her arms, "If this is how you are going to take the conversation then I think you should leave." Jack's tone is calm, yet he has a steadfast gaze, causing Emily to feel unappeased.

She stares at them before standing up. "You are so taking this back." Emily does not hesitate as she grabs her bag and leaves. Sam barks once but is ignored by both.

Jack observes as his former best friend walks away, he is not sure they will ever reunite again after what just took place. What bugs him most is that he knows Emily is right, it _is_ about booty calls, only he is the one being called instead of calling. He is Victoria's puppy, happily wagging his tail whenever she demands his presence. Of course the sex is great, she can have him fucking her raw but it can also be soft and tender - only sometimes he wishes there was more to it.

Jack kisses the crown of his baby boy. He inhales his son's scent while thinking. He wants to call Victoria, he wants to hear her soothing voice and whatever she has to say. He texts her instead. _Missing you so much. _She finally answers forty minutes later. He is already in bed. _Missing you too, my dear. _


	23. Chapter 23

He is not expecting to see her soon. He understands. He wishes they could talk though. He wants her to know that he is there, with open arms, whenever she decides to come back, if she does.

The news are everywhere, impossible to ignore. Breaking and shocking. Conrad Grayson, the still young and healthy CEO of Grayson Global has suffered a stroke and is now fighting for his life at the Mount Sinai. Jack texts her. He keeps it short, respectful and slightly random, in case someone happens to take hold of her phone. He does not wait for the answer, Jack _knows_ it won't come.

It is late, baby Charlie is already put in his bed when the phone goes off. Jack hops on his own bed and snatches the device from the nightstand. "Jack here!" He is panting and silently praying through his racing mind to hear her voice. "Jack, I- - please, I need you, I really do, please. I am at the Saint James, room six twelve. Come now, please. I - - I do not want to go through this alone." He can _hear _her pain. "I'm here. I will always be here for you." He manages to answer in a calm voice. "No! I want you here, with me, by my side, now. Please Jack!" He bites his lower lip. "I...Charlie can't be left unattended...but we can talk, I can stay awake all night if..." The tears are enough to make him spring from the bed and search for a shirt. "I am leaving right now."

Jack takes about two hours to arrive in New York and an extra twenty minutes to find the hotel. No one stops the man with the baby carrier as he heads to the elevators. He finds the room quickly, the door is unlocked.

Victoria is sitting on the edge of the bed. She's been crying, he can see. He places the baby safely in the bed and then holds her close. It is useless to ask how she is doing.

"He was lying. All the time. It was just lies. He was never on a business trip, he was looking for a cure. His health has been..." Her voice is fading, he soothes her dearly. "What am I going to do? I cannot...I cannot live without Conrad. I love him. He...he made me. He is part of who I am. He rescued me, he made me love Paris again and so many things..."

It hurts him to hear her say she loves another man, but it hurts him more to see her crying. He holds her close until the sobs turn into soft snores. They wake up to her phone blasting. It is Daniel.

"Yes, my dear, I am going, I will be there in thirty minutes or less, tell Charlotte to put some makeup on, the press is waiting outside."

She puts the device aside and looks at Jack. "He is awake. He is...Daniel said he called my name." Victoria smiles and the room is filled with light. "I need to shower...The doctors said he can go home."

Jack is sitting on the edge of the bed, he rubs his eyes with the tips of his fingers and turns to look at his baby boy that is still sound asleep in the baby carrier. Victoria is busy, floating around, searching for her bag, all giddy and vivacious. She stops in front of him.

Victoria kneels and looks at Jack. "Thank you. I would not make it without you. I told them I needed some rest but just as I entered the hotel room I was so lonely. I needed company, the perfect company, someone that would never judge me. You."

He looks back at her, he should say something but not a single word comes to his mind. "I need to feed Charlie." Jack takes his kid and leaves.


	24. Chapter 24

Emily walks into the Stowaway only to find a disoriented Jack. "Jack, hey...what's wrong? What happened for Pete's sake?"

He rubs his eyes. Jack has his phone in his right hand and keeps checking it every five seconds. "Hell happened, Emily. They took my son!"

Her eyes widen as she takes the phone from his hand and reads the message. _Wait for directions or you'll never see Charlie reach his first year . 911 he dies... "_I searched fucking everywhere. They took him, Em, they...took my son." His voice is choked as he struggles to speak. "Who Jack? What...what is this? I- - I"

He falls quiet suddenly and then nearly knocks her down as he hops to the back of the counter. He kneels and searches for something, only stopping when he finally finds what he is looking for. "Jack, Jack...talk to me, let me help you..." He ignores her as he draws the small wooden box. Emily covers her mouth as she eyes the hidden content. "Lord!" she gasps as he takes the gun from the box with all the five bullets and runs to the door. "Jack, Jack, wait!" She manages to jump in the car just as he is leaving at full speed.

Jack arrives at the Grayson manor in no time and because he is known as part of the family not one security guard stops him. Emily follows close behind. Instinctively he knows where to find her, she is in the office, checking her e-mails while listening soft, lounge music. Jack aims the gun at her. She stands up. "Jack, what is this?" Victoria is surprisingly calm for someone held at gunpoint.

"Where is he?" Jack growls, his eyes are bloodshot. "Where is who?" Victoria asks. "Don't even think of it. You know who I'm talking about. Where the fuck is my kid, Victoria?" His voice grows louder as he walks closer. He has the gun pointed at her temple, so close she can feel the cold metal hurting her head. "Jack, I - - please, I swear, I don't know what you are saying but I - - please, can you just..." He threatens her yet once more. "I'm not fucking kidding, Victoria. I never shot anybody in my life but this won't stop me from starting now. I'll fucking pull the trigger if you don't tell me where is Charlie."

Victoria shuts her eyes. She does not want to think of what may happen. Her mind races to come up with something. "Jack, please, listen. I don't know where your baby is. I was here all the time, I have been taking care of Conrad, he has been convalescent since he left the hospital, but look, I know someone in New York, he worked for the FBI, now he is my private eye, his name is Frank, I could call him if only you let me, he can help you." Her voice is still calm although slightly low as she finishes.

"It's not my fault someone took your baby, doesn't mean you can take mine! Does it give you some kind of sick pleasure? Huh? I am counting to three, you better tell me, I'm not kidding, for the last time, where the fuck is my baby?" Jack yells. "One, two..."

"I am sorry." Victoria starts a silent prayer as the tears stream down. _Dear God, please let my family live a happy life, may Conrad stay good, may my Daniel and my Charlotte live a long, prosper life. And please forgive my sins and take me in your merciful arms._

"Jack please, don't do it! I am begging you. Look at me, I'm on my knees." They both turn to find a melting figure on the floor, her face a hideous mask of despair. Emily is weeping as her entire body shivers to the strength of her sobs. "Don't do it, they will take you to jail, you will be sent to prison, and believe me Jack, you don't want to go there, they take away the most important thing in your life, your freedom. I did it Jack, I took Charlie. It was me..." Her wails grow louder as he kneels in front of her and holds her arms. "Where?" Jack asks softly. "He's at the Amanda, Aiden helped me, Charlie is there with him, he is safe, I can assure you. "

Jack still holds the gun as he helps Emily stand up. "Take me there, take me to Charlie." His voice is soft and soothing, way different from how he talked to Victoria. He knows better how to treat someone that holds his baby's life.

"Wait a minute! Why? Why do such thing Emily? Why take the son of your dear friend?" Victoria is no longer crying, she is now angry to be put under so much stress, all because of the damn bitch.

Jack looks at Victoria and then back at Emily. "Not that it matters right now, but why Emily? Can you...Can you just say something, this is so crazy..."

Emily bites her lower lip until she tastes blood. She sobs making it difficult to understand her slurs. "Because of you, Jack! I love you, Jack, I have always loved you, since the first day, heck, I think I have loved you before I was even born. I though that...if you could see me as a hero, see me rescuing your kid, then maybe, maybe you would forget her and love me back. How could I guess it would come to this?"

Victoria makes a huge effort not to roll her eyes in disgust. Cheap drama has always made her gag. "Let's go." He ushers Emily out of the room. Jack and Victoria exchange one last glance as they leave.

She makes sure they have left for good before finally grabbing the phone, she hits the speed dial button that calls security and calmly awaits to be answered. "You are all fired!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Last chapter here. stop skipping chapters! :D**

Summer has come and summer has gone. Now autumn approaches and the dockers in Montauk know that not always there will be work as the season changes, it will be a long drought of something they know oh so well, they are ready for whatever comes. Jack is ready too. The hangouts at the Stowaway are now sparse but he can live with it. He has his son, his dog, a job and a roof above his head, and while he can work he will be carrying on. He wishes he had a wife, a woman to warm the long, cold nights in bed and a mother for Charlie but he has accepted his fate as a loner. He is a Porter, and as one, women may not always stay. His own mother taught him well.

Not everything is sad, though. In a few months he will be the proud uncle of Conradine Annabelle Porter, which is enough to put a smile on his face. If Declan is happy experiencing the joys of fatherhood then he is happy himself. Of course he has heard the news that the sexiest grandmother in the Hamptons is already decorating _everything _in Creamy Peach and Charlotte is obviously mad she can't have her own say on it but it is refreshing to learn she is distracted with the baby and did not send his ass straight to hell after all the horrible things that took place with them in her mansion. There is not one day he does not regret pointing a gun at her, he is a peaceful man to begin with and after saying the things he said, it is only acceptable she would never talk to him again. He is relieved Victoria never took it to Declan, who would be damned and would never forgive his own brother for causing it.

The memories of that fatal night still reel in his mind. Arriving at the Amanda, finding his son alive and well, he kissed the kid so many times he actually started to cry. Aiden said he was sorry, Emily kept whining, he ignored both and entered his car, leaving for good. He slept at an hotel room that night, just to be safe.

Jack is sweeping the bar, talking to his son while Sam lies down although keeping a guarding eye on his little protege. The door swings open, Sam perks his ears and barks, Jack stops what he is doing. It is her.

He wants to run to her, kneel down and tell her how sorry he is, how he missed her and what it has been like all these months not having her close, not being able to inhale her scent or even touching her supple skin. But instead he keeps there, holding the broom, the place is in complete silence.

She is the first to talk. "Hello Jack, how have you been?" Victoria utters. How has he been, how has he _been_? Miserable, unhappy and terribly lonely. Still standing on his ground , however. And it is the standing man that answers. "I am good, and how have you been?" he asks, quietly. "Good, very good." she lies.

They sit on an old crate at the backside of the bar, beside each other sharing a beer while Victoria holds little Charlie that has grown a big way since the last time she saw him. The handsome little boy has his daddy's winsome eyes and she is predicting he will be a heartbreaker by kindergarten.

She takes a sip from the cold beverage, "Where is Emily? People in the Hamptons are commenting they have not seen her in a while."

He inhales the fresh evening air. "Nolan is taking care of her, she was away for some time...He said it was better not to visit. I really don't know, he says it has something to do with her past but...He never said what. I never asked, either." The kid plays with her pearl necklace, she does not mind. "What about you and..."

It is her turn to inhale. "We have been to so many doctors, I lost count. We have enough money to build an entire hospital but can't find one doctor to help Conrad. The last one asked me if I believed in God. He advised me to start praying."

They laugh, it shouldn't be funny but it is. "I am sorry," he is apologetic. She smiles. "It is fine. It has been so long since the last time I had a reason to smile, and from what I remember, you were always involved." A soft breeze blows around announcing it may start to rain soon. "We better get inside." He warns. Victoria holds his hand. "I think I never thanked you enough for always staying by my side, even when I was undeserving."

He squeezes her hand back. "You always do. You care for Charlie, you are kind, you are beautiful. And I love you, Victoria. I have loved you since the first time we kissed. Whatever I said in the past, forget it, I take it all back. I'd never hate you. Ever."

She looks into his warm green eyes, mused that the color changes depending on his mood. She caresses his face as the tears well up her own eyes. "Jack, I cannot- - I will never be the woman you want me to be." He wipes the tears with his thumb and silences her with a kiss, avoiding what he does not want to hear. "Let's get inside." he calls softly.

"Mama." Charlie chirps, patting Victoria's chin with his tiny hand. "Someday, son, someday!" Jack laughs. They all walk inside as the first raindrops fall from the darkened sky. Sam follows them. He likes his new family.

**the end :) **

**alright, it is an ambiguous ending, i know, but you can take it from here and make it beautiful in your mind, just like i did. Btw, I am taking the opportunity to thank dear ****HeroineGauddess, tvobessedWHAT ****and all the other kind souls who made me company in this crazy, adventurous voyage. it was a lovely, sometimes bumpy, yet always joyous ride. I will try to answer the guest/anon reviews on the review page (in case ff net doesn't change things).**


End file.
